


Mad for you

by woojiniserau



Series: 2park twitterverse [2]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i just really love 2park, i miss these two idiots :(((, jealous!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon’s mad.based on:this tweet





	Mad for you

**Author's Note:**

> did i just make this a series?? yes
> 
> based on: [this tweet](https://twitter.com/traum95/status/1117579107011899395?s=21)

Jihoon pouts as he scrolls through his twitter feed that’s full of Woojin and Daehwi at NU’EST’s concert. His heart does feel full as he sees his old members continuing to support each other but he can’t help but feel a _tad_ of jealousy. His boyfriend couldn’t even make it to his showcase, yet he could go to his favourite Minhyun hyung’s. Jihoon knows his little jealous mind is making his petty decisions for him but he had to retaliate to Woojin somehow and this is the best idea he could come up with in short notice.

 

* * *

  

“Uh, Jihoon. Park Jihoon? What are you doing here so late? And what’s all this?”

Jihoon snaps his head to the direction of the voice and he nearly tumbles off the ladder he found outside his own dorm. He’s hoping no one was using it.

“Hello, Rhymer.” Jihoon scrambles down the ladder and bows at the Brand New Music CEO. “I’m just-

Jihoon trails off as he points at the huge banner he made by tirelessly cello-taping A3 paper together with the words “Welcome home, cheater” splayed across it. It’s wonky and you can definitely tell it’s homemade.

“Well, you see,” Jihoon reddens, his brain scrambling for any words to make him seem less weird, “Woojin.” He settles for this and hopes Rhymer will find it in himself to justify his questionable actions.

“Okay. Well, enjoy whatever this is. And don’t hurt Woojin, no matter how annoying he can be.” Rhymer nods, and gives one last quizzical look to the banner before snorting and heading back inside. _Kids._

“That was second on top ten embarrassing moments of my life.” Jihoon mutters.

His phone vibrates and he sees a text from Woojin. He curses himself when his heart flutters and he feels himself smiling despite the fact that he should be mad right now. "Hmpf, he's got me whipped." Jihoon pouts.

 

 _ **pakujin** _❤️: baby, the concert ended and we're going back to the dorms. your lazy ass is probably asleep rn but goodnight and i love u 

 

"Ah, Park Woojin! Why'd you have to be so cute?" Jihoon cries into the night sky and he's too busy mumbling to himself that he doesn't hear the sound of an oncoming vehicle and then hushed voices.

"Welcome home, cheater. Huh." Woojin chuckles, eyeing the poster.

Daehwi pats Woojin's shoulder, "Good luck." He smirks and walks past Jihoon, “Hey, Jihoon hyung."

Jihoon stops in the middle of his outburst and his face reddens as he turns to Daehwi. "Daehwi? You're back? So, that means?' Jihoon trails off as he spots Woojin’s approaching figure.

The younger boy nods and laughs as he watches Jihoon catch Woojin's sniggering self and sends him his dorm Jihoon glare.

 _Woojin hyung is sure gonna die tonight,_ Daehwi thinks as he heads in. 

"Care to explain?"

Jihoon carries on glaring and his gaze hardens as the younger walks towards him with with a cute, innocent look. "Don't touch me." Jihoon shrieks as Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoon's body. Out of habit, Jihoon circles his own arms around Woojin's neck and rests his head on the younger's chest. "I'm meant to be mad at you."

Woojin plants a small kiss on top of Jihoon's head, "And why is that?"

"You never came to my showcase." Jihoon whispers as he digs his face deeper into Woojin's neck. It's warm and Jihoon feels like he's home.

Woojin sighs and pulls Jihoon's body closer to his. He weaves his hands through the older's hair, "You know I wanted to come, Jihoonie. But we had to do filming and I'm sorry I wasn't there for such an important day. I would've done anything to come there if I was in charge."

Jihoon lifts his head up and frowns at Woojin's guilt ridden expression, "Don't apologise. I know it's not your fault. I just..." Jihoon trails off, not knowing how to explain the jumbled up feelings in his heart. "I miss you. I miss turning to my right to see you standing there. I miss celebrating _our_ album releases. I miss everything, Woojin. I wish we could go back."

"Me too, Hoon. Me too. But I'm always going to be supporting you. Even if you can't physically see me, just remember that I'm gonna be thinking of you. When you perform on your first stage, when you're getting your _Actor of the Year award."_

They both laugh at that.

"You won't hear me but for sure I'll be screaming the loudest. I love you, Jihoon."

They gaze at each other lovingly and seal all their promises and _love you's_ with a soft, chaste kiss. "I love you, too. Always will."

**Author's Note:**

> help i'm so bad at fluff and emotional speeches 
> 
> if u wanna you can send tweets and i'll TRY to write something on them !!


End file.
